earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Continuity Cop
History Continuity Cop: 1985 - Present Hundreds of years ago, the planet of Argoin was destroyed by one of it's moons ramming into the planet, destabilizing it. The Argoinians decided to become a nomadic people, living mostly on starships. Buz was born into this lifestyle. The son of the captain of the only remaining evacuation ship and her policy-making husband, Buz lived a good life until he was and the fleet crossed paths with a Apokalyptan Fleet led by General Steppenwolf. while they made a good stand, as good as any can against the forces of Apokalypse, the fleet was quickly massacred. Steppenwolf led a boarding party onto the flagship. While fleeing to the escape pods with his father, Buz was shot in his lower left arm by a parademon. Buz woke up a few days later in an escape pod with a missing arm and a doctor named Br'Hernta who told him they were among the last of their kind not slaughtered or captured to fuel the Parademon vats of Apocalypse. For ten years, Hernta and Buz lived on some planet on this side of the Lantern Corps border. As far as they knew, they were the only Argoinians that had settled on that planet and had lost contact with others of their kind. At the end of those ten years, Hernta passed away. Buz buried him... and then sold every possession they had to buy a spaceship... but he didn't get too far. On a space station a few systems away, Buz become depressed with the realization that he might be the last Argoinian left in the galaxy. Alone and hungover, Buz awoke one day in Earth year 2007 to find a strange being in his spaceship. Before Buz could say anything the being apologized for what happened to Buz's race and then implanted a vision in Buz's head, giving him insight into the grand scheme of everything. When Buz was done crying, he looked for the stranger, only to find he had vanished. Inspired by what he saw, Buz sobered up and parted ways with the space station. He flew his ship to a place known as the Precinct and as he arrived, he met with Chief Jonni who welcomed him to the Department of Continuity and gave him his badge. Just like that, Buz became Continuity Officer 162, but being the simple guy he is, Buz prefers "Continuity Cop".Oracle Files: Continuity Cop Threat Assessment Resources * Highly Intelligent and Educated * Expert Marksman and Swordsman * Expert Pilot and Linguist * Cybernetic Enhancements * Standard Issue DC Hand Canon * Access to an ETSFN Manual Trivia and Notes Notes * Continuity Cop is an original character by TheBlakeBuz. * His birthday was chosen because February is the second month and 16 because one plus six equals seven, so we get a 27. Links and References * Appearances of Continuity Cop * Character Gallery: Continuity Cop Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:TheBlakeBuz/Creator Category:Department of Continuity Members Category:Aliens Category:Monitor Scouts Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Marksmanship Category:Blue Eyes Category:Cyborgs Category:Bald Category:Missing Limb Category:Police Officers Category:Purple Skin Category:Male Characters Category:Multiple Arms Category:Multiple Eyes Category:27th Reality